The Tale of Lillium Potter
by Amorthius
Summary: What if the child of Lily and James Potter was a girl? What if she had people who cared about her? What if she wasn't forced to grow up at the Dursleys? This story goes off of these 'Ifs'. OOC. Ron&Dumbledore Bashing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 1**

The night was dark and dreary. The street was lit up with the numerous amount of streetlamps. Each one with the same amount of distance. Each the same, as was the houses. All shaped and colored alike, down to the number of shingles and tawny bricks. If anything was amiss it was frowned upon. The residents of privet drive liked everything that way. Normal. Normal and boring. Nothing was different or unique about this place. The people who lived in these houses were a spitting image of what their homes resembled. All the same, no hiccups in their lives or day to day activities. All stand up citizens with good jobs, the typical stay at home wife, spoiled well behaved children; or so they thought. The wives and occasionally the men of the family partook in the only socially acceptable sport. Gossiping. It was truly what the ladies of Little Whinging lived for. The only irregularity in this perfectly uniform neighborhood, was the lone figure slowly walking down the road. Everything about him went against they very grain of how things worked around this place. He didn't fit it, he wasn't normal. He didn't belong.

The lone man continued to walk down the road with a destination in mind, not slowing for a moment. The most peculiar thing happened as this man walked near the streetlamps of Privet Drive. The light seemingly disappeared, never once illuminating the man's face. He came to stop at Number 4, Privet Drive. The home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and their newborn son Dudley. The lone man was unnoticed by all, all except for a cat. This particular cat had been sitting, lying in wait for this man. She padded up to him and mewed to catch his attention. He peered down at the cat over his half moon spectacles, not surprised she was there.

"I should've known you'd be here, however for the sake of pleasantries, what has brought you here this fine night? It's really quite unlike you to make pointless trips, Minerva." The man said as he pocketed a small metal object, about the size of a lighter.

The tabby cat in question leveled him with a plain stare before slowly crouching down and leaping into the air. In the cat's former spot stood a tall, older woman. Her hair was a dark brown with a hint of lighter brown and gray in the temples. It was at the moment obscured by a rather odd hat, much like the mans. It was long and pointed at the end with a wide brim. She too, had spectacles, although they were smaller and rounded slightly. She was dressed similarly to this man, both of them wearing long, dark, velvet robes. Her mouth pressed into a thin line as she followed the older man, her colleague, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; completely ignoring his earlier question.

They slowly walked halfway to the door before pausing. Albus casually stuck his hand into one of deep pockets of his robe, pulling out a box of lemon drops. Minerva pursed her lips at the sight of the muggle candy, not very fond them herself.

"Is it true Albus? The rumors, did it really happen?" Minerva couldn't stop the questions from flowing out, having been seeking the answers all day herself.

Albus slowly nodded his head, "They are true, he is gone and Hagrid is bringing the young Potter now. I however do believe it a shame about Sirius. Never thought it would turn out this way. He was such a nice boy." He rambled on about the old days, before the terror that was Voldemort ravaged the country. His eyes twinkling the entire time, and if they held a secret nobody else knew, maybe they did. One thing was certain, he knew more than he let on about the whole situation. Minerva could easily discern this. It was not in her nature or right for her to question him, but she would not be fooled into believing this was it.

A loud, rumbling, thunderous, sound roared into the night sky. It was nearly deafening to Minerva. She cast her eyes upwards and once again pursed her lips. This was foolish. A large flying motorcycle was flying out of the sky and towards them. Only Hagrid would think it wise to be flying this loud contraption in a muggle town. She didn't care what charms were on that thing, people weren't deaf. _Well they might be now_ she reasoned internally with a shake of her head.

The bike touched down and came to quiet stop in front of them. On the back of the flying beast sat a beast of another kind. Hagrid. Quite simply put, the largest man she'd ever met. Twice as tall as Albus or any other man.

 _Although only half as smart,_ she thought. _He had good heart, he just tended to hang onto Albus' every word. As if he decided what was right or wrong_. She huffed lightly as to not be overheard. Her inner thoughts and dialogue coming to an end as the giant man swung his leg over the bike, before rising to his full height.

To most people he probably would look intimidating. He had long tangled brown hair, his beard was full and very bushy. None of the hair was combed, but rather strung everywhere. To be put lightly, a comb wouldn't stand a chance. He almost looked as thought he was stuck in the wilderness for a few months. He has a plump round face and nose, both reddened from the wind. Small beady black eyes and thick brown eyebrows. He wore a long brown leather trench coat, with many pockets, a white tunic shirt and brown vest under that, and your basic trousers and leather boots.

"Well good evenin' professors! I have the lit'l tyke right her'. She fell asleep jus' as we were flyin' over Bristol." He gruffly let out as he plucked a small bundle off the back of the bike. The babe was sleeping peacefully, laying in basket with a small smile on her face. She looked just like James Potter, only a girl. In the center of her forehead there was a lightning shaped cut. Minerva could feel it, dark magic. Coming from the cut on her head. One look at Albus' twinkling eyes and she could tell that he noticed too. As much as she felt the need to ask about it, she kept her lips sealed, she would have to do further investigating on this child's behalf. She owed that much to dear sweet Lily and James. Two very close friends of hers, and the deceased parents of this child. Her name was Lillium Cassiopeia James Potter. As soon as she could walk and talk formally, she would be able to accept her title. The she would be _Lady_ Lillium Cassiopeia James Potter.

Minerva then and there, vowed to make sure she would help little Lily adjust and make sure this is where her parents wanted her. These muggles were the absolute worst. Rude and loud. Yelling at each other, talking about everyone. Just the meanest two you could possibly find. She huffed and tuned back into the conversation between Hagrid and Dumbledore.

"Try not to wake her." Hagrid finished before taking off.

Minerva walked to the door with Albus, trying to figure out why he was even leaving Lily here.

"Do you really think this is wise Albus? Leaving her with these people! I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable." Minerva's eyes and mouth thinned as she recalled the people in question.

Albus' eyes twinkled brightly as he chuckled, "Oh my dear professor, these people are the only family she has left. Lily's mother has passed as has her father, and we both know James' parents passed long ago as well. Poor Charlus didn't last long after his Dorea passed. Neither could cope well with losing James. Sirius would be the best choice, but given the state of things.." He trailed off gravely, reflecting on his thoughts of the man.

Sirius Black, the girl's godfather, was in max security prison. Azkaban. He allegedly murdered 13 muggles the night the Potters fell to Voldemort's wand. 13 muggles and 1 wizard, Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius's best friend. Peter had some sort of hero worship for James and Sirius. He followed them everywhere, did everything they told him. The rumors about tonight said that he tried to stick up for James one last time and take on Sirius himself. Only to get cut down in the process, quite literally. All they could find of the boy was his finger. Peter may have been many things, but this he did not deserve.

Somehow though, Minerva didn't think this was all there was in the kettle so to speak. There was more, and Albus knew, she just had to be sneaky and find out. Embrace her inner Slytherin. She shivered, Severus is probably having night terrors.

"It is a wee bit chilly out tonight, I suppose I should place a warming charm on the basket." Albus said as he withdrew a long slender stick from his robe pocket, a wand. He gracefully waved his wand over the sleeping babe who's lip was quivering in the night and it immediately stopped. A sure way to tell that it had warmed the small child.

Albus smiled benignly as he popped more lemon drops in mouth, eyes fully twinkling. He fished further in his pocket and pulled out a folded letter. Waving his wand once more he smoothed out any and all wrinkles, and placed it in the basket with Lily. Minerva just stared at the letter dumbly. _He wasn't going to stay and personally talk to these.. these people_.

"Really Albus, a letter, you think you can explain all this.. in a letter?" She questioned dryly, her small sense of humor long gone. Her mouth thinned to an impressively small line as she took in how Albus simply brushed off the inquiry, as if it was a stupid question.

After Albus positioned the card, he stood up and smiled once more before saying his goodbyes. "I'll see you soon Minerva, please have a pleasant night." He waved cheerily as he turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack. He _would_ simply apparate out and not answer her. She would just have to take this to the bank itself, where they kept the will of James and Lily.

* * *

The next morning Minerva was up bright and early, walking into Gringotts, the wizard bank. The one thing she could count on as of now, was that the bank itself was run by goblins. Goblins had little to no kind words or feelings for wizards or witches. All the goblin rebellions could attest to that. Although Minerva was hopping they'd work with her today, after all they had a common enemy. Albus. His manipulations were supposed to have stopped after Riddle, she would not allow him to meddle with James and Lily's child's life. The goblins has more reasons than most to dislike Albus. He was the main person who pushed for goblins to not be able to have wands. They did have powerful magic, but they were always seeking revenge for their right to wield a wand had been taken. Taken by Dumbledore.

She marched past all the goblin tellers and made her way to the back counter. Where the Chief Goblin sat behind a desk . He was usually only bothered when one of his more important clients came in. Like the famous old name families. The ones with the largest bank accounts. Knowing she wasn't one of those people did little to endear her to him. His name was Ragnarok. He was tall for a goblin, and slightly menacing. He was also the one who had the biggest grudge against Dumbledore. The slight guilt Minerva felt at doing this was quickly replaced as she thought of poor Lily and those muggles.

She cleared her throat and gathered her wits about her, "Excuse me, Ragnarok, I was wondering if we might have a private word. If all goes to plan, you may get to extract a little revenge." She said clearly and quietly. So only the Chief could hear. Ragnarok's mouth was permanently twisted into a frown, so it was quite creepy and foreboding when it curved upwards into somewhat of a grimace. Was that a smile? she thought, I cant believe i'm doing this.. this is just.. wonky! I just can't allow anything to happen to Lily. I could never forgive myself.

The Chief gestured for her to follow him as he made his way through the door behind the counter. Minerva feeling slightly out of place made quick to follow him. As she went through the door all she could see was one long hall with rooms down both sides of the hallway. She seen Ragnarok waiting for her so she moved with haste. Goblins didn't like to wait on wizards or witches.

The room had white marble walls and gold tiles. Very regal and majestic. She took note that it was his personal office. He must be trying to show her a courtesy, by not sticking her in the open boardroom. Which was plain, cold, and of course everybody could hear you. He gave a feral grin and motioned for her to start the impromptu meeting. Minerva licked her lips lightly , surprised by the sudden onslaught of nerves. She had rehearsed this at least a witch's dozen times. Inhaling deeply she found her resolve and started to talk.

"I would like to read over and act upon the late Potter's will. Their daughter and heir has been stuck in a family of awful muggles. They treat people like dirt and im sure Lily and James would not want their baby there!", Minerva exhaled sharply before continuing. So far Ragnarok didn't look impressed. "I know that someone is deliberately trying to suppress the will, and you know as well as I do.. that interfering with wills and last testaments is a crime. " Pursing her lips She threw the final blow, " A crime Albus Dumbledore has committed and will go down for. His titles could be taken, money owed, fired. He is the one who's ruining this poor girl's life. Not to mention he could be thrown in Azkaban."

The whole time she was delivering her piece, she noticed the more she talked.. the more interested the Chief Goblin got. After she up and threw Albus under the bus his grin looked almost happy, it was disturbing to say the least. Ragnarok got a contemplative look in his eyes as he scrutinized her and her story down to the last detail.

"Lets say I believe this, this is more than an opportunity for me. You know I could get him at least fired. So if I unseal this will and give a 'formal reading' I have all I need to take him down. As soon as you leave for that child, I will start my revenge." He leveled her with a stare that could shake most people.

Minerva just nodded and said, "Please do. He's done too much to be forgiven as of now... treating students as test subjects. I might not be the pinnacle of perfection but.. a student's life? I would never.." She trailed off as a smaller diminutive goblin came through the door.

Minerva waiting for the smaller goblin to leave the room, didn't notice that he had delivered the will until she heard the rip of paper. Her eyes shot up to the desk as she seen the Chief opening the magically sealed envelope.

"We have gathered here today to witness the reading and enactment of Lily and James Potter's Will and Testament. Today present to witness the reading is myself as the required goblin present, Minerva McGonagall, and Blind-Ox as the last required witness. Here is the last words written by James Potter, when he was of a sound mind."

 **"I James Potter would like to tell all my family and loved ones that whatever happened, it's not your fault. I don't know what's happened, but just know that even if you feel guilty, none of this is your fault.**

 **To Remus Lupin, I leave the small Potter Cottage by the shore. A place we always loved to hang out. I also leave you a sum of $1,000, Galleons in hopes that you'll take care of yourself. I'll miss ya' Moony.**

 **To Sirius Black I know that you don't need any money, being richer than me. So I leave you my most prized possession. My daughter. As her Godfather I expect you to teach baby prongs the ways and life of the marauders. Don't let me down Siri!**

 **To Severus Snape. I know that we were real prats back in the day. I wish to formally apologize and beg your forgiveness. I was just a jealous bastard, and I only feared that you'd steal Lily's affections from me. It was wrong and im sorry. So to you, Severus Snape I leave a sum of $1,000, Galleons and the old Potter Shop in Diagon Alley. It used to be a library so it's big and spacious. Hopefully it'll let you start your own apothecary and do something for you.**

 **To Albus Dumbledore I leave a restraining order, magically signed by minister fudge. You cannot get anywhere near my child. So keep yourself and your manipulations to yourself.**

 **To our daughter Lillium we leave you everything else, all of our vaults, lands, and worldly items. We also want you to know that we love you, very, very much.**

 **We express great concern about our daughter Lillium Cassiopeia James Potter, under NO circumstances should she ever go to live with her muggle relatives. Petunia or Vernon Dursley. They are vile people, should she be place with this family.. We would like the offending party arrested for tampering with our wills.**

 **If Sirius is unable or doesn't want to take Lillium, then we would like her to go to Remus Lupin. We know he's a werewolf. We understand his furry little problem and so will the ministry. Law 1534 decrees that any werewolf may take custody of a child providing they have someone willing to co-parent with them. The second co-parent must have a steady job, be sound of mind, and pay a visit to the child at least once every other week. The co-parent must have a way to keep in contact with the child at all costs. She must, if the werewolf parent is unable to continue parenting or wishes to stop, must take over and become the single parent to the child in question.**

 **If Remus doesn't want Lily either, then she's to go to Severus Snape or Frank and Alice Longbottom.**

 **If they're unavailable then she's to go to Andromeda and Ted Tonks.**

 **If they're all unavailable then I will leave it to the ministry to decide what family she goes to. If they're a pureblood, halfblood, or muggleborn it doesn't matter. What matters is that they be tested with truth serum. These will be the questions asked.**

 **Do you work for Dumbledore**

 **Do you Follow Dumbledore's lead**

 **Do you have any ill will to the child**

 **Have you ever supported Voldemort**

 **Do you have any outstanding grudges to Lily or James potter or their families.**

 **Or any like questions. People we want nowhere near our child includes any Malfoy, Lestrange, Pucey, Nott.. ect. ect. No families ever even accused of being a death eater.**

 **Godparents (we have two sets):**

 **Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom**

 **Severus Snape and Andromeda Tonks**

 **Even if the above people do not wish to take on Lily, we still ask that you honor your role as a godparent and stay active in her life.**

 **We recently decided to go under the fidelius to protect ourselves and family from Voldemort, but if you're reading this. That probably didn't work. Our fidelius was cast by Albus Dumbledore. He's the only other person who knew the whereabouts of our house. That and our secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew.**

 **This is the last will of James and Lily Potter so we swear it."**

Ragnarok magically produced a copy and handed it to Minerva. His grin was threatening to take over if it got any bigger. He stood up signaling the meeting was coming to an end.

"Well, it has been dare I say, a pleasure meeting with you today Minerva." Ragnarok ginned and extended his hand to shake Minerva's. Who met his hand with her own, they shook hands both satisfied with what went down.

Minerva walked out of the office and back towards the front door, her head held high as she went to apparate to the Ministry of Magic. She had some business to attend to.

* * *

 **2 years later..**

Minerva sighed as she thought about what put her here.. here in this chair specifically. Headmistress of Hogwarts. Severus was sitting across from her, going on about new term and the new dunderheads he was forced to try and teach the noble art of potion making. _I don't think its possible for Severus to look more glum_ Minerva mused.

The way she got here was all because of one goblin's scheming. Ragnarok. He pushed Albus's transgressions from the small court to the full Wizengamot trial. They saw to it that his wand was snapped, all his awards and titles revoked, properties auctioned off to the highest bidder, his assets in his vault the gold and the items, were paid to Lillium for reparations for meddling with her life. She was also given his lord rings. Which Ragnarok was keeping with the potter, black, and other rings. She had been awarded Sirius's ring the day he was sent to prison. He couldn't get that back unless she gave it to him, which would be considering she's only 2 years old at the moment. Dumbledore was rotting in Azkaban, stripped of his magic, frail, old, and alone. The fate he deserved. He created Voldemort, and he was about to do it again. As if the world wasn't in enough turmoil.

"Did you hear Severus, " She all but cut him off from his ranting. "They released Sirius Black today from St. Mungos. They gave him a clean bill of health and saw him fit for custody." Severus's mouth twisted sharply downward as he thought of the man.

His black eyes glittered with a slight rage. "Headmistress, they can't possibly think he's fit to be a parent. He's hardly fit to take care of himself. The _mutt_ knows nothing about parenting, and he's hardly had the best.. examples" He finished silkily. That's one thing about Severus she's always admired. Even when he was bashing someone he managed to make it sound good. Like when he talks about potions to his class.

 _It's quite remarkable really that Severus is showing that he cares about little Lily. she must have gotten to him._ She smiled and shared this theory with Severus, who then looked positively apoplectic.

"As it is, I do happen to care about my goddaughter, and as much as I would _detest_ giving her up... I don't think the courts would let me keep her if Sirius requested to take her." He snarled out of anger at having to express his feelings.

 _Poor Severus, he just looks so wounded. I don't know if I could step in between two friends in a custody battle, but it appears that Severus is hellbent on getting Lily._ Minerva wrung her hands as she tried to think up a solution.

"Severus, since the job of Transfiguration is officially open again, I was thinking of offering it to Sirius. As you know he has no where to go. Yes, there's always his parents house.. but you know as well as I do, he'd rather sleep outside. That way he would be living here.. permanently. So Lily would always be here if the courts decide in his favor. Should they not, then he can still visit her easily." She took a sip of her tea, the warm substance was better than anything to her. She inhaled the sweet aroma and let it calm her, the mild calming potion she had the tea laced with helped too. It was just a precaution when dealing with Severus.

Severus drank the remainder of his tea, and calmed down instantly. "That sounds.. adequate Headmistress. If you don't mind, i'll just be going. I need to check on the shop today and go over sales with the manager. Not to mention the oaf is completely unaware of the proper way to handle my more rare ingredients. So i'll have to unload them and put them where they belong." Not that Severus minded. He rather enjoyed the mind numbing tasks.

Severus stood up and nodded his head at Minerva. "Thank you for the laced tea Headmistress, as always it was a pleasure." He turned sharply and strode out the room, cloak billowing behind him.

She looked down at the letter she'd been reading before Severus came up. It's was from Remus, who was recently released from therapy. Helping sentence your best friend to prison and calling him all sorts of names.. only to find him innocent did a number on Remus. He's never quite forgiven himself, and I doubt he ever will, but at least he's sane of mind now. Minerva quickly penned a reply before sending it with Fawkes, who had decided to stick around. Fawkes got the letter there in less than a minute. _Much more dependable than owl post._ Minerva pet Fawkes for a job well done and gave him a treat.

She stood up and gathered her coat and outwear items. She was going to see Sirius, and try to get herself a professor. Then she would only need to fill DADA, which she was hoping Remus would take. At least then she'd have trusted teachers at the posts.

with one quick look around the office to make sure she didn't forget anything, she grabbed Fawke's tail was consumed by fire. Apparating via Phoenix had it's perks. _Looking cool was just one them_ she thought.

* * *

 **9 years later...**

Lillium twirled around in her bedroom, she was eleven today! Her birthday, she was so excited. She was finally getting to go to Hogwarts! Well, she lived there, but finally getting to attends classes. Over the years she had tried sneaking in the classes, but even if she managed to do so... not having a wand sort of put a damper on that. Her Da had been teaching her for years, and when she used his wand she could do spells or charms. She just needed one of her own. Today Da was going to take her out to get her supplies, she had even convinced everyone to let her ride the school train on Sept. 1st.

Lily quickly looked around her room to see what she needed. Her room was her sanctuary. She stayed in her room quite often, as she was never used to the fame that had been forced on her since birth. She didn't feel that she'd done anything to deserve it, Merlin knows she didn't remember doing it. Vanquishing the Dark Lord that is. Her room while slightly plain, fit her. White walls decorated with a few wizard bands and Quidditch posters, a large bookcase that was magically linked to the ones on her properties and the Hogwarts library (her baby really), an over stuffed chair and couch wrapped and tufted in leatherette, one black rug in front of the fireplace, two willow end tables, a queen bed with black silk bedding, a closet, and a willow writing desk. All the wood in the room was willow, her favorite. Except the flooring, which was bleached wood. The couch and chair were a molten silver color, but the back and sides of them were a rich emerald green. She never wanted or needed anything extravagant, she had that in her other room with Pa.

While it wasn't what she wanted, Pa felt he needed to, or so Da said. Her couch and chair was probably the most expensive thing she liked that she owned. Lillium was a simple girl, she just wanted to become the best. She grabbed her brush, clothes, and bolted for the shower. After all, Da didn't like waiting.


End file.
